Mario
'''Sup''er Mario '''is the main protagonist in the show ''Stupid Mario Brothers. History Background Mario was born in the Mushroom Kingdom along with his brother Luigi, but was moved to the real world because his father and mother were worried about the dangers Bowser was causing. They both began a plumbing buisness together in Brooklyn known as Mario Bros Plumbing. One day Mario and Luigi were fixing a sewer pipe and fell inside. This turned out to be a portal that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom where they fought against the forces of evil (Mostly Bowser). After saving the day many times, he and Luigi decided to take a well deserved vacation in The Real World. They managed to purchase a home and then began to relax and have fun. Season One Mario and Luigi are refusing to return home, irritated with always having to save Peach. Throught out the season, they are keep being bother with Bowser's ways to get them back to the Mushroom Kingdom which all have failed. In Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom, after Mario gets annoyed once again by another letter from Bowser who tells him that Peach has been kidnapped yet again. Mario decides to go and look for some super mushrooms with Luigi. After finding some, they are interrupted by Wario who had been send by Bowser to take them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. However Mario is able to get Wario distracted so he and Luigi can escape which works. In A Tale of Two Brothers, Mario and Luigi get into a arugument since Mario states that Luigi sucks at Wii Tennis. Luigi leaves to Wario. During the time Luigi left, Mario starts missing him. They make up in One Ring that is better than a Compass and proceed to watch the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. During the movies, Mario kept talking and crying through out the movies. Mario then joked around with Luigi and wonders what Wario watches. In Wario's New Partner likes Purple, Mario talks about how horrible DK is as roommate and he and Luigi decide to go play soccer. Mario easily wins the soccer match and gloats in victory till Luigi points out that Wario and another person is approaching them. It is really Wario and Waluigi, then Mario keeps telling them that they are not returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. A battle takes place which happens in the next episode. In Make Fireballs, Not Love!, Mario and Luigi begin their first battle with Wario and Waluigi. After a long battle, Mario defeats Wario and Waluigi with two massive fireballs. Mario tells them that they are staying in the real world while the Wario Bros. refuse and leave. Mario then decide after the battle to get a pizza with Luigi. In Why catch them All?, Mario and Luigi decide to grow their mustaches back and shaved off later. Mario and Luigi then decide to ride their go-kart which later is stopped when a strange object fails to hit the Mario bros. It came from Ash who thought Mario was a pokemon. Mario then tells Ash to leave and to stop bothering them. In A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!, Mario and Luigi decide to form a rock band which they hold audtions to and Wario and Waluigi are accepted. After rehearsing and making new songs, Mario ends the band and leaves. In It came from Ash's toilet, Mario and Luigi hanging out at the mailbox are asked by Ash who recieved a letter from Pikachu if they would plunge his toilet with promises of pizzas, soda, etc. Mario agreeds and the trio dance their way to Ash's house. After arriving, Mario wonders how to plunge since they have not done it in a long time. After numeorus times, they get Wobbuffet out of the toilet and decide to quit their jobs as plumbers. Mario and Luigi leaves Ash's house and begin to find new jobs. In Real Jobs Suck, Mario and Luigi begin their search for new jobs. Mario and Luigi do not getting any jobs at the end and decide to go back to the way things were which Mario agreeds to. In A Monkey for your Thoughts?, Mario and Luigi are chased by DK since he belives they stole his bananas. After a long chase, DK tries to apologize while Mario refuses and leaves with Luigi. In Stupid Mario Kart, Mario and Luigi ride their karts till the Wario Bros come and have a race with them. In the end Mario was set to duel Wario till he decide its not worth it and leaves. In Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks, Mario and Luigi goes towards the Wario Bros who state there will be no attempt to take them back to the the Kingdom, Mario leaves with Luigi with happiness. In Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown, Mario and Luigi sitting on a trampoline, talking about the lastest Super Smash Brothers Brawl which Mario hates the game while Luigi likes it. Mario then feels like something is out of balance in the Mushroom Kingdom. After playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, they get a big package from the UPS man. Mario and Luigi trying to figure out what is inside the box while beilieving that it could be a trap. In The Final Countdown until the next Countdown, Mario is shocked the most when the thing inside the box was Peach. After getting yelled at by her, Mario explains his reasons why he did not save her this time. After the fight, Mario decide that he and Luigi need to train for their battle with the Wario Bros since Peach is gone. After training, Mario and Luigi confront the Wario Bros for their battle. In Stupid Smash Brothers, Mario and Luigi begin their battle with the Wario Bros. They beat up Luigi leaving Mario by himself. Till Ash and DK join in and help him out. It later becomes a one on one between him and Wario with Beam Swords. In the end Mario was about to die to Peach saved his life. After the battle, he gets a letter from Link telling him of an evil coming in the real world. Mario then stares in Luigi in confusion. Season Two Picking up where Stupid Smash Brothers left off, in Link's Letter is full of Holes!, Mario and Luigi after getting a letter from Link (explaining an evil coming) begin their journey by returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. However after arriving at the warp pipe, Mario discovers it does not work. In Draino won't unclog these Pipes, he use the warp pipe to Pallet Town to use the to Hylrule but the that warp pipe does not work as well. In Wario has another Bad Day, Mario, unhappy learned that he should of returned to the Mushroom Kingdom earliy then he remabers that the Real World is in danger not the other worlds. In Soccer will solve all your Problems, the Wario Bros appear seeking reveage for getting them fired by Bowser by challageing then in a soccer match and Mario and Luigi win and wonder if the Wario will be back then Link appears. In Cucoos are more fun than Gerudo Myths, Link tells them that the riddle (in the darkness lies the truth) means about a man named Nox Decious who tried to destroy the world thousand's years ago and was brought back to life by Bowser and brought Gannondorf to life again and tells them that they should train for the upcoming battle. In A Day in the life of Mario, in Mario's bedroom he wakes up to train with Link and Luigi and when gets outside he see Link smile weird and finds himself wearing Luigi's Clothes and Luigi wearing his Clothes accidentally and Link tells them that the first part of training is hand to hand combat and then playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. While playing the game Link ends up winning much to Mario and Luigi's annoyance. In Who is Scott Masterson?, the band Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms was reunited by a no good dead loser named Scott Masterson who fires Wario and Waluigi and were replaced with Ash and Link but Mario ate some bad Mushrooms and became sick. He then calls Luigi on his mobile phone and tells him his sick and wants Luigi to tell Ash he hates him, so taking his place is UPS and at the end Mario calls Ash and tells him he hates him. In How it's done in Hyrule!, Link shows Mario and Luigi how they should survie in the wild only instead their asleep and later they play Baseball and Ness appears. In Psychic Powers will only tell you so much, Ness tells everyone about Nox Decious and the truth is an object that might have great power inside and inorder to kill Nox Decious the truth must be removed and Ness shows them where Nox Decious is but leaves later on because he says his a kid and way too young to fight Nox Decious. Season Three The Movie Act One Mario decides not to go after The Darkness yet but instead wants to have fun (which was the orignal reason why he left the Mushroom Kingdom). So he, Luigi, Wario, and later Waluigi decide to dance which ends up being intruputed by the Dance Critic still angry that they have not learn dancing in her opinion, Mario and the others decide to go to the carnvial which ends up being a failure due to the ferris wheel not working and Wario's complaining on the lack of cotton candy. Mario and Luigi then leave to go play Super Mario World while on the way, they reunite with Yoshi. Yoshi angry at Mario and Luigi, decides that Mario must carry Yoshi which he does. Mario then later goes to take a nap. While Luigi was singing You Toss Me Right Round, Mario became furious at Luigi for stating he was a poser and thinks his girlfriend (Peach) is not as hot as Daisy. Mario curses Luigi out which he does not listen to. Later Mario plays a game of twister with Luigi, Wario, Gary and Brock which he ends up losing. Mario gets yelled at by Luigi who complains of him being lazy and not getting printer ink. So the two go to the Printer Shop which takes them a long time to get ink due to the owner. Mario and Luigi on their way home meet Bowser who demands a battle which never happens since Bowser was distracted by Ash. Later Mario attempts to teach Peach how to drive which ends up with both of them plus Luigi arrested and thrown in jail for 10 minutes since Ash got them out of there. Mario and Luigi rided their bikes after getting out of jail which ends up being a race between them and the Wario Bros. In the end, Mario loses the race to Daisy. Mario and Luigi then attempted to pitch their experience in jail as a video game idea which fails. Later a plan double date fails for Mario as he and Peach break up. Mario then gets a back-up Walgina but it does not go anywhere. Mario later teams up with Luigi and Daisy to face off Wario, Walgina, and Yoshi in a football match which Mario and his team win at. After the game, Mario and Luigi go to a planned battle they have with Bowser and Kamek which once again gets interrupted by this time by the The Lawnmower which gets destroyed by Julian. At the end of the day, Mario is asked by Luigi their plans for the next day which Mario states that they have forgetten something important. Act Two Mario begins his first battle with Bowser in the real world which ends with Mario once again winning. After winning their fight, Mario tells Bowser to just leave and never return which he denies and leaves for their future battles (which never happens). Mario later then ask Gary if he had seen Link which Gary replies with just bragging about himself again while Mario decides to leave. The next day, he finds Link dying from his battle with The Darkness, Link tells Mario to stop the Darkness which he replies yes. Later Mario asks Snake to find the Darkness which Snake accepts and begins his search. Mario then later tells Luigi and Ash about the death of Link. Mario then writes a letter (to Ness) secretly and gives it to Yoshi and gives him specific instrutions which he follows through. Mario and Luigi then talk about Link and how shocking and tragic his death was. Mario then asks Luigi if he's fine which Luigi then gets all angry for many reasons. He calms down and leaves Mario. Mario then meets Merlin with questions about his wisdom which Merlin replies that is was necessary. Mario then leaves him. Mario then later finds Luigi weaken from his battle with The Darkness assuming he has been killed cries over it. However Luigi now Mr.L tells Mario that Luigi is gone. Mario then later is killed by The Darkness from behind. Mario then awakens in The Afterlife where Link resides now. Link tells Mario he is still barely alive and gives him The Artifact which Mario uses to return into the Real World and becomes Fire Mario. Mario then returns to Wario, Snake and Ness who are deciding who will fight and defeat Mr. L. Mario then wanted to fight Mr. L since he was the one who he was meant to defeat. Wario then asks him if Mario can't do this he can take his place but Mario refuses and leaves to fight Mr. L. He arrives at Mr. L location, but before they fight he tries to get Luigi to fight back but it doesn't work and begins his fight with Mr. L. After a long fight, Mario finally gets through Luigi and tells him to fight back which works and Luigi returns. Mario then aids Luigi back home. Later Mario changes into his usual regular clothes. He later meets Luigi who they talk about their battle and they attempt to get back to normal which they agree on. Mario then goes on the swings where he meets Link now back from the dead. Link tells how he returned and why he is now leaving. Mario then says his goodbye to Link and watches him returning to Hyrule. After Wario's battle with The Darkness, Mario, Luigi, and Wario talk about their future which they decide to stay and try to have fun. Operation Blind Storm Mario along with Luigi, Wario and Waluigi played a game of New Super Mario Brothers Wii, with ending an angry Waluigi. He and Luigi later plan a big itatlin feast which they end up enjoying. They later sign a deal with Evil Dane to make him the new manager of JMK. Which end with Mario and Luigi recording a new song. Mario and Luigi meet up with Wario and the three go to the cave which they meet up with Ness and Snake. Ness and Snake had came to destory the beacon while Wario came to stop them. The beacon gets destory and Mario along with the others loses their powers. Marioa accepts the loss of his powers and decides to just have fun. He and Luigi get a letter from their landlord which states them to move out of their home in 90 days. Which Mario crumbles up and stomps on it. The Interactive Adventure Season Four Mario, in this season accepts the fact that they lost their powers (unlike everyone else) and belives that there is no way to get them back. In Death is Like A Box of Chocolates, he gets jealous at his ex-girlfriend's new relationship with DK. He decides to impress her anyway he can and gives chocolates that belonged to Snake. But sadly they were fatal to non-foxdye people and she dies also leaving Snake to grow old and die. While later is revealed that they were poisined by Blaire Vherestorm for Liquid to join his time and kill Snake. Later through out Episode 47-50, Mario tried to find ways to pay back Snake $10,000 for another box of chocolates. However all efforts failed and he paided no intentions of doing it. In JMK FOREVER, JMK is sued for copyright by Warner Bros Music Inc. (Which in real life, videos got copyrighted) so Mario and the rest of band struggle to write, make, and record and orignal music video. Which works but the band breaks up due to fame going over their heads and ends the band. In All Good Things..., Mario gets amensia and forgets everything about his life and becomes friends with a women named Dawn. However later he remenbers everything and figures out he gotten attacked by a trio of villains before getting amensia. He leaves Dawn and returns home to the others where from there they plan to find a way to get back their powers to face off the Trifecta. In The Great Purple Hope!, he gets his powers back which were transfered from Waluigi along with Ness, Luigi, and Wario. Mario then ignores Snake to celebrate himself getting his powers back. In Ninjas GALORE!, He and the others meet Ryu for the first time, who has taken Mario and the gang under his wing to train for the upcoming battles. In What Would Waluigi Do?!, he along with Luigi and Wario look at Waluigi's coma-status body and wonders what would he do now, while Mario and Wario decide to draw on his face. Mario later leaves for his battle with Blaire. In Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY!, he faces off with Blaire which ends of him being knocked out and by solving Merlin's riddle, learns that the Darkness still lives. The Darkness lets Mario leave so he can confront Blaire. Mario watches in horror and confusion as Blaire and The Darkness argue, which eventually results in Blaire's death. Mario, not taking any chances, hides while the Darkness searches for him. In The Darkness Explains It All, The Darkness tells Mario everything about how he came back, The Trifecta's motives, how Blaire betrayed him, while Merlin said he was leaving, and the upcoming invasion. Mario then returns to Luigi and Snake and tells them what the Darkness said. Mario then decides not to tell others yet since they are tired from the last battle. He later gets threated from Snake about the money. Season Five Mario will return in Season Five to lead the Rebellion againist Ganondorf's Army. Personality At first, Mario is shown to be very lazy, due to him outright refusing to cut short his vacation and go rescue Peach yet again. He instead prefers to do fun activities, such as playing soccer and riding his go kart. He is also shown to a short temper, and can be extremely sarcastic. However, by Season Two, Mario becomes much more serious and thoughtful, realising that the Real World is depending on him to save it. He is very protective to his friends, as he decides to face Nox Decious by himself. In Act 1 of The Movie, he returns to his old ways and begins having a liitle fun before the battle begins. In Season Four, Mario is a little of his serious and humourus self, or as he puts it "seriously funny". Although he is usually lazy as crap, as Luigi puts it, he can be pretty clever. Abilities Mario has the abilities to shoot fireballs, hand to hand combat and great sword fighting skills to help use a Beam Sword. But by using the Fire Flower in the movie he becomes stronger. Trivia *Mario also ran for president of the Mushroom Kingdom against Wario with Luigi as his vice president, saying that he would reduce the number of times Bowser took over and there was no point in going to war with Hyrule anyway. Ironically, they both lost to Ash Ketchum who didn't even run for president in a special segment of YouTube News. *At the ends of most of the seasons in the final battle Mario is saved by someone. Season 1: Mario VS. Wario saved by Peach. Season 2: Mario VS. Nox Decious saved by Wario. Season 3: Not saved. Movie Act 1: No Battle. Movie Act 2: Not saved. The Interactive Adventure: Not saved. Season 4: Mario VS. Blare saved by Shadow "Darkness" Mario. Relatives Luigi Merlin Relationships Princess Peach (Pre SMB- Movie Act I): Mario and Peach have been a couple for a long time. The two became reunited in Episode 14. During Season Two, Peach has shown great feeling and angerness on Mario due to the things he does. In Season Three, the two intracted little due to Peach getting a job at Carl's Jr. and Mario trying find and stop Wario. In The Movie Act One, Mario tried to teach Peach how to drive but it ends for him to get arrested. They later break up and never spoke to each other again Pauline(Pre SMB): Before Stupid Mario Brothers, he and Pauline were in relationship till they broke up and Mario went with Peach. The two meet up again in Death is Like a Box of Chocalates, with Pauline with DK as her new boyfriend. Mario tried to impress with chocalates which worked but killed her. Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Spin-Offs